(1) Field of the Invention
An electrical component placement head control that controls the spacing between the component insertion mechanism of the head and the surface of the printed circuit board.
(2) Summary of the Prior Art
In the field of machines for automatically placing electronic components on printed circuit boards, the components are obtained from a supply source and transported to a placement head which inserts the component into the printed circuit board. Examples of these types of machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,213; 3,488,672; 3,550,238; 3,594,889; 4,063,347; 4,293,999 and 4,403,390.
In this type of machine it is desirable to automatically adjust the spacing between the component insertion mechanism of the head and the surface of the printed circuit board to accommodate different types of components that are inserted during the assembly operation.